Tsunami
by Hotori Miyari
Summary: aqui les traigo un nuevo fic es mas tragico y romantico que los otros y en defensa propia odio a Amu no me culpen por todo lo que le haga. No soy buena haciendo el summary asi que solo entren y leanlo- Disclaimer: ni shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de peach-pit
1. festival de playa

Tsunami

Festival de playa

Amu: al fin llegue a casa la secundaria es horrible

*le suena el celular*

Amu: Tada- ¿Ikuto?

Ikuto: hola Amu-koi ¿Cómo estás?

Amu: ¿Por qué me dices "koi"? y ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Tadase-kun?

Ikuto: él me lo presto

Tadase: es cierto Ikuto-niisan perdió el suyo

Amu: espere ¿está en altavoz?

Ikuto: si ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

Amu: un poco, pero ¿para qué me llamas?

Ikuto: mande un video de ti cantando mientras yo toco el violín

Amu: mandaste ¿Qué?

Ikuto: espera, resulta que los organizadores de una festival de playa lo vieron y nos invitaron a presentarnos

Amu: ¿Dónde es?

Ikuto: en Rusia

Amu: pero acabo de comenzar el colegio no puedo faltar tan rápido

Ikuto. para eso existe la opción de pedir permiso al director, bakka

Amu: no me digas así

Ikuto: ok, pero ¿vas a ir o no?

Amu: le preguntare a mis padres y luego te confirmo, adiós

Ikuto: adiós

*Ikuto le devuelve el celular a Tadase*

Tadase: entonces ¿ira Amu-chan?

Ikuto: no sé dijo que le preguntaría a sus papás y Tadase

Tadase: ¿sí?

Ikuto: me dejaron llevar a un invitado y pensé en llevarte, sería una agradable sorpresa para Amu

Tadase: me parece bien ¿Cuándo es?

Ikuto: este sábado

Tadase: estoy libre y creo que también puedo faltar unos días

Ikuto: ahora te veo mucho más despreocupado

Tadase: en el colegio soy el presidente de la junta entonces trato de relajarme lo más posible en casa

Ikuto: ¿en donde estudias?

Tadase: en Heira *N.A.: se pronuncia Jeira*

Ikuto. ¿Dónde queda?

Tadase: en Tokio, tengo que viajar cada día así que me ofrecieron mudarme allá

Ikuto: ¿seguro?

Tadase: si pero no le he dicho nada a Amu-chan

Ikuto: debes decírselo, el viaje es una buena oportunidad

Tadase: lo hare

*en la casa de Amu*

Amu: mamá

Midori: ¿si Amu?

Amu: veras… meinvitaronacantarenunfestivaldeplaya

Midori: ¿en serio? ¿Dónde es?

Amu: … En Rusia

Midori: ¡fabuloso conocerás otra cultura!

Amu: entonces ¿puedo ir?

Midori: claro ¿Quién mas va a ir?

Amu: Ikuto

Midori: ¿solo él?

Amu: sí

Midori: Ikuto-kun es confiable *N.A.: eso es porque no ha visto su modo pervertido en acción*

Amu: aja, si confiable ¬¬

Midori: puedes ir

Amu: *abrazando a su mamá* ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!

Midori: de nada

Al día siguiente en Seiyo…

*N.A.: Rima estudia en la misma secundaria que Amu*

Amu: Ohio Rima

Rima: Ohio Amu

Amu: Rima te voy a contar algo pero no te emociones tanto ¿ok?

Rima: ¿ok?

Amu: ¡me invitaron a cantar en un festival de playa en Rusia!

Rima: me vas a dejar aquí sola *a punto de llorar* N.A.: Rima no llores por cualquier cosa*

Amu: solo me iré una semana como máximo

Rima: está bien pero me tienes que traer algo como prueba que fuiste a Rusia

Amu: lo prometo *levantando la mano derecha a la altura del hombro* yo Mashiro Amu prometo traerle algo a Hinamori Rima

Rima: dijiste mal los nombres

Amu: ese era el punto jajajaja

Rima: *con un aura negra* ¡Amu!

Fin

No se preocupen en el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes, dejen reviews


	2. un viaje inolvidable

Un viaje inolvidable

*el día sábado en el aeropuerto*

Tadase: creo que llegue muy temprano, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Amu-chan cuando vea que yo iré con ellos, pero ¿Cómo le diré que me iré a Tokio?

Ikuto: me retracto sigues igual de estresado que siempre

Tadase: hola Ikuto-niisan ¿Aun no llega Amu-chan?

Ikuto: no lo sé recuerda que no tengo celular

Tadase: ah, es cierto ¿Te sientes nervioso?

Ikuto: no, he tocado varias veces el violín frente a miles de personas

Tadase. Ya veo, ¡mira allí viene!

Amu se acerca a ellos…

Amu. ¡Ikuto! y ¿Tadase-kun?

Ikuto: hola Amu-koi

Tadase: hola Amu-chan

Amu: ¿Tadase? ¿Vienes a despedirnos?

Tadase: en realidad iré con ustedes a Rusia

Amu. ¿en serio? Ikuto ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Ikuto: era una sorpresita

Amu: esperen ¿A qué hora sale el avión?

Tadase: *viendo su reloj* en… ¡2 minutos!

Amu: vamos o perderemos el vuelo

Ikuto: ¡ya voy!

Después de un largo vuelo el avión aterriza….

Amu pov

Al aterrizar Ikuto me despertó de una forma muy peculiar ¡un segundo beso en la nariz!, bajamos del avión y nos dirigimos al hotel, los organizadores nos pagaron la mejor habitación, al entrar vi una estancia era muy elegante, una puerta a la derecha conducía a una espaciosa habitación aquí empieza lo malo solo habían 2 camas era más que obvio que Tadase-kun e Ikuto no dormirían juntos ***N.A.: NO LLEGO A SER TAN PERVERTIDA COMO MUCHOS DE USTEDES* **y yo tendría que dormir con uno de ellos. Prefiero dormir con Ikuto ¡no! ¡¿Qué estas pensando?! vamos Amu no seas pervertida bueno continuo, luego fuimos a ver la cocina por pura lógica no había nada entonces Tadase-kun e Ikuto fueron a comprar algo para que comiéramos antes del festival y yo me quede profundamente dormida en el sillón.

**FIN Amu pov**

**Normal pov**

Tadase: Amu-chan ¡ya llegamos!

Ikuto: no la despiertes

Tadase: ¿otra vez se durmió?

Ikuto: para ella no es normal levantarse temprano

Tadase: y para mí no es normal levantarme tarde

Ikuto. Ah, Tadase eres tan raro

Tadase: no solo yo tu también

Amu: rayos, ustedes 2 no me dejan dormir

Tadase: gomme Amu-chan

Ikuto: igual duermes demasiado

Amu: y tu eres un pervertido

Tadase: no discutan en una hora debemos ir al festival casi que vayan a arreglarse

Amu: ok

*45 minutos después* ***N.A.: SI SOY MUY EXACTA***

Tadase: ¡apúrense! Debemos estar allá en 15 minutos

Amu: pero aún no he comido

Ikuto: no importa ya estas gorda

Amu: ¡no estoy gorda!

Tadase: chicos rápido

*en el auto*

Amu: al menos denme una galleta o algo me muero de hambre

Ikuto: *sacando una galleta de su mochila* supuse que dirías eso toma

Amu: al fin ¡comida!

Tadase: Amu no comas tanto o luego te sentirás mal

Amu: está bien -3-

Después de casi volar en el auto llegaron al festival…

Presentadora: y ahora la presentación de Hinamori Amu y Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Tadase: llegamos a tiempo ahora suban al escenario

Amu: estoy nerviosa

*Amu e Ikuto suben al escenario*

Amu: hola a todos ahora tocaremos la canción Yuuki no uta

La la la uta wo utao kao age kokoro no mama utao akirame ja ikenai dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta dare ni mo makenai yume ga aru arukidasou mune hatte watashi dake no michi ga aru shinijiru no sahon ta sa dakai yama ga ja noshite mo ganbatte nori koe yo watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so

Amu: gracias

*bajan del escenario*

Tadase: los felicito lo hicieron muy bien

Amu: arigatou Tadase-kun

Ikuto: Amu nos esperas un minuto

Amu: claro

Ikuto se lleva a Tadase lejos para que Amu no escuche lo que tienen que hablar

Tadase: ¿Qué pasa?

Ikuto: ahora es el momento indicado para que le digas a Amu que te irás a Tokio

Tadase: no creo que lo tome muy a bien

Ikuto: pero será peor si no le dices

Tadase: está bien, ya voy

Tadase se acerca a Amu sin saber cómo le dará la noticia

Tadase: Amu-chan tengo que decirte algo

Amu: ¿Qué es Tadase-kun?

Tadase: veras….. yo, espera ¿está brisando?

Amu: qué raro es verano

¿?: ¡Miren allá!

Ikuto. es un… ¡Tsunami!

FIN

¡Viva el suspenso! Tratare de subir los capítulos más seguido no en fecha fija pero algo voy a hacer. Sé que geográficamente no puede haber un tsunami en Rusia pero fue el primer país que se me ocurrió seguramente se darán cuenta que estoy subiendo muy lento todos los capítulos de mis fanfics pero es por las fechas ahora me tardare aun más pero me las ingeniare

Matta-ne minna


	3. el peor dia de nuestras vidas

Lo siento!, les juro que no he podido actualizar rápido por las fechas pero aquí les traigo el nuevo cap. De este fic que espero les este gustando.

El peor día de nuestras vidas

*5 minutos después*

Ikuto pov

Me desperté poco después del tsunami lo primero que hice fue buscar a alguien conocido y a unos 9 o 10 metros logre divisar unos mechones rosa, corrí hacia allá y encontré a mi amada Amu ella seguía inconsciente, estaba muy preocupado no sabía qué tipo de dolor sentía o si estaba bien. La tome en brazos cargándola como princesa y la lleve a un lugar más seguro pero ¿Cómo encontrar un lugar seguro en medio de un tsunami? Al fin vi un lugar que se veía más estable que los otros.

Ikuto: Amu ¿estás bien?

Amu: ¿I-Ikuto? ¿Eres tú?

Ikuto: si mi princesa ¿Cómo te sientes?

Amu: estoy bien ¿Dónde está Tadase-kun?

Al escuchar esa pregunta baje la cabeza sin poder articular palabra alguna.

¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Amu en su voz pude notar que estaba afligida

Ikuto: no sé donde está- dije en un tono de voz casi inaudible

Amu: tenemos que buscarlo

Ikuto: ¿pero estás segura que te encuentras bien?

Amu: muy segura

*a unos 5 casi 6 kilómetros de allí*

Tadase pov

Al abrir los ojos mire a mi alrededor mientras pensaba ¿Dónde estoy? Me levante me mi tobillo me dolió supuse que me lo había torcido en el tsunami no vi a nadie cerca. ¿Qué rayos? Dije al ver que de mi brazo escurría sangre, seguí caminando en busca de alguien que me ayudara a encontrar a Amu-chan o a Ikuto-niisan, luego de deambular por un rato vi una señora que lloraba y me acerque a ella.

Tadase: no quiero ser entrometido pero ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Señora. No encuentro a mi pequeño hijo

Tadase: ¿cuál es su nombre?

Señora: Hikaru, tiene 3 años

Tadase: no se preocupe la ayudare a buscarlo

Señora. Muchas gracias

Después de caminar por un rato la señora se veía más tranquila que antes, al parecer el que alguien la ayudara le parecía gratificante.

Normal pov

Mientras, Amu e Ikuto seguían caminando sin rumbo alguno cuando de la nada escucharon los gritos de un niño, sin saber de donde provenían comenzaron a buscarlo. Pero por accidente Amu se paro en una lámina poco estable y cayo desgajándose una parte de la pierna y grito a más no poder.

Ikuto al escuchar a Amu gritar intento llegar a donde ella estaba, cuando vio su pierna sangrar desenfrenadamente se horrorizo pero también vio otra cosa. A poca distancia se encontraba un niño que se veía de uno años buscando algo.

Amu: ¡Ikuto ayúdame onegai!

Ikuto cargo a Amu como princesa y la ayudo a vendar su pierna con hojas de palmeras y cuerdas que encontró tiradas. Cuando termino Amu le dijo a Ikuto que llevaran al niño con ellos, Ikuto asintió con la cabeza y llevo al niño junto a Amu.

Amu: hola cariño ¿Cómo te llamas?

Niño: Hi-Hikaru

Amu : Hikaru ¿y tu mami?

Hikaru: No enquento a mami

Amu: ayudémoslo a encontrar a su mamá

Ikuto: pero Amu tu pierna

Amu: vamos no es para tanto

Ikuto: igual no me arriesgare, quédate aquí con Hikaru y yo ire a buscar un refugio. Volveré más tarde.

Amu: está bien pero más te vale venir rápido

Ikuto: ¿Por qué tan rápido? ¿te preocupas por mi?

Amu: b-bakka, c-claro que no

Ikuto: bueno te creo **N.A.: es obvio que no **vuelvo en un rato

Amu: ok

*Después de casi 3 horas*

Ikuto: Amu ya regrese y encontré un refugio no muy lejos de aquí

Amu: que bien, iremos mañana ya es tarde

Ikuto: claro ¿Cómo esta tu pierna?

Amu. aun sangra pero me duele menos

Ikuto: me alegro mi Amu-koi

Amu. ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas Amu-koi?!

Ikuto: solo 3 veces

Amu: pareces un niño creo que Hikaru-kun es más maduro que tu

Hikaru. *está dormido* ma-má *abraza a Amu*

Ikuto: *pensando: ese niño me ganará en la guerra por obtener a Amu*

Amu: buenas noches a ambos

Ikuto: oyasumi

*Al día siguiente*

Ikuto: Amu despierta debemos ir al refugio

Amu. ya voy, ven Hikaru vamos a buscar a mami

Hikaru: ¡si mami!

Amu: eres tan lindo

Ikuto: eres un buen contrincante pero no perderé

Amu: Ikuto ¿con quien hablas?

Ikuto: con nadie ¬¬

Amu pov

Al llegar al refugio me seguía preguntando ¿Dónde estará Tadase-kun? ¿estara bien?, entramos y nos acomodaron tratamos de seguir el rumbo de la vida

FIN

Seguramente la mayoría quedo traumada por el accidente de Amu pero don´t worry ella estará bien. Dejen reviews plis.

Matta-ne minna


End file.
